Blood Oath
by Project Joker
Summary: To avoid the unbearable pain of guilt, she had sworn off killing. Now with the world at stake she must once again take up the blade. For better or worse, she'd break that oath carved in blood.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Assassination Classroom  
_**

Summary: To avoid the unbearable pain of guilt, she had sworn off killing. Now with the world at stake she must once again take up the blade. For better or worse, she'd break that oath carved in blood.

 _ **Blood Oath**_

 **Chapter One:** Anniversary

"It's been two years since the tragic event at Shinwa Academy. Out of the forty students of class 1-B only one survivor has ever been discovered." The reporter commented as the brightly colored screen flickered in the darkness of the apartment. The sound of clothes ruffling and a backpack zipping echoed loudly in the otherwise empty abode.

"Mame Kouga was found three months after the class's sudden disappearance. He had been admitted to the Shinwa Regional Hospital for substantial injuries before disappearing himself the following day." The female reporter continued. She shuffled a few of her papers before glancing back at the camera. "Kishin Bankotsu, Ummei Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome and many others are still recorded as missing." The image changed as several families gathered together holding candles up towards the night sky. "A vigil shall be held later tonight in the Shinwa Park. The Higurashi and Kishin families will be in attendance."

The ruffling ceased as the shadow of a young woman paused in the doorway of her tiny apartment. A pale hand stilled over the glimmering set of keys hanging neatly by her door.

"I hope more information will come to light soon." Another reporter piped up from the edge of the screen. "I can't imagine what their families are going through right now."

The figure quickly snatched the key ring from its perch. She slipped on her shoes before slamming the door shut behind her. The sound of a key locking reverberated above the sound of the television.

* * *

"Kurosawa Sayuri?" The teacher questioned from its position by the chalkboard. Normally she wasn't the type to judge a person by their appearance however this thing could hardly be considered human. Hazel eyes narrowed at the yellow tentacles bouncing erratically around their new sensei's overly round face. The young woman blinked.

"Kurosawa Sayuri!" His voice grew a little louder this time as the small chatter from the other classmates continued.

"Here." She stated simply.

"Ah, there you are. Please remember to respond quickly so that I don't accidentally mark you absent." One of the tentacles moved and gave a simple mark by her name on his role call list. She shrugged her shoulders. This whole charade wasn't so important to her. There was only one thing on her mind. Between her index finger and middle finger she held a single card-a Queen of Hearts. The teenager flipped it from one side to the other. The laminate surface of the object reflected the bright glare of their classroom's overhead lights. The etchings of a sentence shone through the material against the light.

'Target...kill'

She didn't have much time to memorize the full spectrum of her target's capabilities. Besides, what little they did know was nothing to sneeze at. Mach Twenty, lightning fast reflexes, even an ability to ability to absorb and melt live rounds. Her teacher was no pushover by any means necessary. Hazel eyes narrowed. This would be difficult.

The young woman paused one of her classmates accidentally knocked into her desk. She blinked, the sudden movement jarring her from her thoughts.

"Sorry about that Kurosawa-san!" The green haired girl smiled brightly as she rubbed the back of her head, "I just lost my footing for a second there."

The teenager nodded. She quickly refocused her energy into being 'normal' once more.

"It's fine, no need to worry." The dark haired girl dropped her voice in what was supposed to be a teasing tone, "Running a little late today?" The student was one she recognized as Kayano Kaede. There was a subtle bloodlust that emanated from her, but there were a few other members of the class that had a sharper and more refined sense of killing desire radiating from them. Still, this girl was one that she needed to look out for. She could cause problems for her later down the road.

"Yeah, I got a little caught up in last night's pudding contest that was on television!" Hearts appeared in the green-haired girl's eyes as she began to salivate, "If only I'd been able to go in person." Kayano sighed.

She laughed, "You really are a fan of pudding, aren't you?" She wasn't fooled. This was all an act. She was not Kurosawa nor was Kayano who she claimed to be. They were just puppets on a charade. The real question was who were the masters on the other end of their leashes? Were they on the same side? Or would they have to face each other on the opposite side of the battle field? Dark eyes narrowed.

 _Do not think, just do as you are ordered_

Such a simple command. Truly it was. Still, the technicalities and consequences of following that command could lead to otherwise... _unfortunate_ outcomes. One of which she absolutely did not wish to see come to fruition.

"Totally! Hey I've got an idea!" The person claiming to be Kayano piped up, "Why don't you come over sometime and help me out? You've got a knack for cooking don't you Kurosawa-san?"

Pale fingers twitched. What was she getting at?

"I don't know." The young woman stated hesitantly, "My family is pretty strict."

A boldfaced lie. She had no family anymore. She only had her 'handler'-a man already so far gone in his own despair that he could care less about anyone else.

'Kayano' whined, "Well that sucks!"

"Kayano! Kurosawa!" Their teacher fussed from the front of the classroom, "No socialization during class time!"

"Yes sir!" The two echoed simultaneously. The green-haired teen quickly made her way to her seat, but no before throwing a cautious glance towards her. Things were starting to get interesting. A light smirk pulled at the young woman's lips. She had one year to kill her teacher and in that time, she might be able to get a few more things done as well.

With one last thought, she threw herself completely into her studies.

* * *

"This is the last of it?"

A pale-faced man nodded solemnly, "Yes. This was all we could dig up."

An older male plucked the package from his hands, "What of Mame Kouga?"

"He was already gone by the time our officers arrived." The pale one answered truthfully.

White hair fluttered against the air flow from the fan above, "Any signs of forced entry?"

"No. Everything was in place. He just packed up and left." The other man paused slightly, "Yokoshima-san, why do you think he's running away?"

The Detective sighed, "Who knows but one thing is for certain, he must have risked his life to give this information to us before taking off again." Onyx eyes narrowed at the manila folder lying squarely on his desk, "A person doesn't just run to avoid the public press out of embarrassment or shame. He's got an alternative motive-one that prevents him from going public at all costs."

"You think someone is threatening him?"

Yokoshima shook his head, "No, I _know_ someone is. The question is who and why."

The man's partner glanced between him and the window outside, "That's the never ending question here, isn't it?"

"That it is, Kurosaki." He sat down at his desk, "You ought to go home. Your wife is waiting on you isn't she?"

The pale-faced man known as Kurosaki laughed nervously, "That's one way of putting it. Although," Violet eyes darkened with concern, "You sure you don't need any help here?"

Yokoshima shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. Besides I'll give you a call if we manage to catch a lead."

Kurosaki nodded, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

The older man waved him off. He waited intently until the sound of his comrade's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

He opened up a filing cabinet and quickly withdrew a small folder. All the information he'd managed to gather about the case had been collected in there. The concrete facts were simple enough. Two years ago Shinwa Academy's Class 1-B disappeared without a trace. Mame Kouga was discovered at a Regional Hospital nearby suffering from a five inch wide and several centimeters deep laceration across his Gastrocnemius muscle. He was admitted for a total of twenty hours before fleeing from the fire escape outside of his window. Only one sentence was ever spoken by him before he disappeared:

 _They're all dead_

The general consensus was the possibility of the other members of Class 1-B having been killed by someone or something at some point during the three month time period Mame Kouga was labelled as 'Missing'. Since then all had been silent. Except for last night. He appeared once more. The man had snuck into one of their branch facilities at a college university. The eyewitnesses claimed that he wore a blue hoodie and black gloves to keep his face and hands hidden from view. With the hood up, no one was able to recognize him until he'd given one of the Junior Police Officers the folder and requested it'd be given to Yokoshima, himself, directly. Which meant that Kouga was aware the he'd been the Detective assigned the case. He'd never had the chance to meet with him before he left the hospital, so how did he become aware that he'd been assigned the case?

Yokoshima's face furrowed into a frown. Where was his information coming from? Who did he have contacts with? These questions were beginning to eat him alive. Onyx eyes darkened as he glanced down at the folder delivered to him. It'd already been inspected for drugs, illegal substances and other attack methods. The package had been deemed safe before being passed on to him.

Kouga's place of residence had been tracked down but the motel was a ghost town-likely not having been used for some time. The man was swift. He could get in and get out quicker than anyone he'd ever seen before. They would have a hard time tracing him again if he didn't expose himself as he did earlier.

Age-withered fingers twitched as he grasped the tie holding the folder closed. Finally, they would get a break in this case. Soon, he hoped he would find out what happened to his daughter: Yokoshima Sango, student and president of Shinwa's Class 1-B.

* * *

The young woman sighed as she locked the door behind her. The television was still droning on about 1-B's morbid Anniversary. She quickly dropped her bag in it's usual place on the couch. July 30, 2014. The day over forty students disappeared without a trace, most never to be seen again. Yet she knew more than others did. She knew why the sole survivor fled into the darkness of the knew. She also knew the fates of the other students that attended the class.

The teen padded quietly into the bathroom. She opened up her contact case and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Brown, doe-like eyes that weren't hers stared back. She brought her index finger and thumb up to the eye. With practiced movements, the flimsy material had been pulled away from the sensitive organ. Where hazel once was, azure shown through.

She was not 'Kurosawa Sayuri'. She was not a 'friend' to Kayano Kaede. No, not at all. Instead, she was someone much different. Much darker.

The dark haired teen pulled out the other contact and glanced back into the mirror. Hard, azure eyes stared back at her. This was the look she was used to. This was the face she knew to be her own. Not the soft, innocent features of her facade but the wicked nature she knew lay beneath it.

She was Higurashi Kagome.

She was only one of the four survivors of Class 1-B's utter massacre.

Her phone lit up as a message came through. Her gaze narrowed at the object as the number appeared. It was Kouga. Kagome flipped the device open and swiftly read the text.

 _Info has been delivered. Headed your way._

She closed the phone. Stage One of their operation was complete. Now, all she had to do was gather up the evidence on her side. It'd only be a matter of time before their masters would discover this betrayal, when they did, it'd mean the death of them all.

Kagome sighed.

Still the risk was worth it. If only to avenge her fallen kin.

The young woman left the bathroom and made her way across the darkened apartment. In this town, she lived by herself. Funded only by the people who'd taken her from her home and put her through that god forsaken hell two years ago. This was the final stretch of the experiment they began when they kidnapped them all that time ago. These next few months would be their end game-a test to prove where their loyalties lied and their ultimate strength. The clock was ticking and time was running out.

So why not bring the master down with the dying dog? If she was going to die, then she damn sure was going to drag them all down with her. It was the least they deserved.

Kagome stopped as she stared down at the small shrine in the corner of her living room. There was no picture or even food offering. Only the pair of smoldering incense and a solitary necklace made of pure silver resting upon the shrine's surface.

"Soon, Kikyou-nee, I'll get them back for what they did to you. I promise." She vowed darkly. When she was done with them, she'd make sure they wished they were dead.

The azure-eyed teen prayed before the shrine. They would need all the protection they could get in the upcoming months.

 **A/n** : So I've got this idea stuck for while now. I'm trying to work with its pacing. I don't want it to be too fast or too slow, but I do want tidbits of what happened to Class 1-B to come out every other chapter or so to draw in more interest. Overall this is going to be a pretty intense story. I took a lot of inspiration from the pacing and story telling of the Higurashi Series, so I'm hoping to emulate some of that here. It's just hard figuring out how much to say is too much. Let me know what you guys think! I'm actually having a blast with all of this though XD


End file.
